Randoms
by Starfire the dragon
Summary: Just random plot bunnies in my head that I decide to write to see if anyone is interested... Rating is just in case. Categories include: Xovers, HP, Naruto, BtVS, Twilight, Cats the musical, Xmen evo, TMM, SM, YYH, IY, Ranma, House, TT, CCS, Animorphs,YGO
1. Pirates of the Carribean

This is only for random things that pop into my mind for now but could turn into a proper story with prompting 'Hint! Hint!'

Onward!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1 – Casting

((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

Sasuke blinked. "Where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea!" Kakashi said doing his upside-down-u-smiley-thing again.

"I think we're in a studio..." Tsunade said slowly in confusion as if she had just woken up. (Which she had).

"Hallo, peeps! My name is Hoshiryuu (stardragon) and I'll be the director for this play." A girl about 15 popped up out of nowhere.

"Play?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Yep! I'm gonna direct the Naruto version of Pirates of the Caribbean! No arguing just do. Now, for casting." She mumbled. Hoshi had the clearest blue eyes that rivaled Naruto's; pale skin; black hair with gold tips in dreadlocks and wore an off the shoulder cerulean top that stopped just above her belly button and tight dark jeans. (This is not what the real authoress looks like)

"Elizabeth Swann will be played by Tenten."

"What!?"

Hoshi continued on. "And William Turner will be played by Hyuuga Neji!"

Neji stared at the authoress, who was grinning maniacally, while Tenten blushed.

"Young William Turner will be played by Konohamaru and Young Elizabeth will be played by Hanabi!"

"What!"

"Mr. Gibbs will be played by Kakashi. Norrington will be played by Kankuro."

"Eh?"

"Governor Swann will be played by Gai." Hoshi ignored the Sunset that had appeared. "Jack Sparrow will be played by Naruto!"

"Yay!"

"Barbossa will be played by Sasuke." Again Hoshi ignored the screeching of the fan girls. "Scarlet will be played by Sakura and Giselle by Ino. Ana Maria will be played by Anko. Murtogg and Mullroy will be played by the two Chuunin Izumo and Kotetsu. Pintel and Ragetti will be Sasori and Deidara."

"Whaaaaattt???!!!!"

Again Hoshi ignored them. "The dog will be played by Akamaru. Kiba, Shikamaru, Pein and Chouji will play the prisoners. Shika will get the speaking part."

"Troublesome."

"Bo'sun will be played by Mizuki, who I brought back to life for this very play! And he _will_ do what I say." Hoshi looked threateningly at Mizuki who cowered. "Cotton will be played by Lee so he can't speak during this entire play! Mr. Brown will be played by Jiraiya. The slut that tries to get Neji in bed with her will be played by Sakura. No wait I already have that slut playing Scarlet…" Hoshryuu sighed thoughtfully ignoring Sakura's screeching and Naruto's half-hearted protestations. Slowly the black-haired wacko nodded suddenly. "Alright the slut will play the pink-haired slut and Kurenai will play Scarlet and the Monkey will be played by Asuma in a henge. Everyone else will come on randomly as I think of them."

Hoshi looked up to see Lee on the floor with rivers coming out off eyes because he couldn't speak. Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Kiba, Sasuke, Ino and Sakura were glaring at her. Naruto was glaring at Mizuki. Anko was cackling insanely. And others were looking at her as if she's gone insane.

"Well what are you waiting for an invitation? Get into costume! Let's not wait for the grass to grow!"

They all scrambled away except for Neji.

"What is it Neji?" Hoshi chirped.

"Are you crazy?"

"Just a little."

Neji sighed.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))

You Like?

Ja!

: ¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··-Starfire the dragon


	2. HP and the power the Dark Lord Knows not

**This was my first ever story but I deleted it after my first review… At least they were kind about it. But now I'm too lazy too fix up the mistakes…**

Summary: at the start of year six Harry, Hermione and Ron go to an alternate realm where their meet with the Makers and the Animorphs and train for a year while in realm it's only a month and get many new powers and allies.

Disclaimer:-I DON'T OWN ANYTHI … weeell just the Makers and plot.

**Chapter 1**

**#4 PRIVET DRIVE**

Harry just lay in on `his` bed and stared at the ceiling thinking.

His godfather …gone only a couple of months and (in a burst of anger) he was the only one, repeat, _only one _to defeat Moldywarts (he couldn't help but call him that) when a flash of light engulfed him…

**THE BURROW**

Ron and Hermione were in Ron's vibrant orange room talking about Harry.

"I'm worried about him Ron, he just lost Sirius he might do something stupid!" said a hysterical Hermione.

"Don't worry he won't – Hermione!" Ron said, panicked as she disappeared in a flash of light. Suddenly another flash of light, and Ron's room was empty…

********************8*********************

**CASSIES BARN**

"So, Marco are your 'rents settled in the Hork-bajir valley?" asked Jake, leader of the Animorphs.

Almost every Animorphs eyes turned to him except Ax's stalk eyes which were scouting the area it was an unnecessary habit as Tobias was watching outside in case anyone wanted to will come into the barn. He glanced at everyone and said "yea-whoa!" as a flash of light enveloped him then Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias to Ax until all that was left was the patients of the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic…

********************8********************

**HOGWARTS ALTERNATE REALITY**

"Harry!' squealed Hermione, "why are we in the great hall?"

"That's because you're technically not in the Hogwarts _you_ know. Now is everyone here? Yes, good. I am not a controller or a death eater. Now my name is Cleopatra and this is Anna, Elina and Serilina and we're The Makers. Do you have any questions?" said a woman with red hair and hazel eyes pointing to 3 other woman. The first had black hair with green eyes; the second had silver blonde hair and the strangest eyes: they were a mixture of grey, yellow, blue and green; the last had brown hair with black streaks and brown eyes they were almost black.

"Yeah where are we, who are they and what are Death Eaters?" asked Jake.

Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped and pulled out their wands. "You won't need those" said Serilina plucking the wands out of their hands.

"Now explanations." said Anna, "so I'll give intro? Alrighty this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly from the Magic realm and this is Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias the half Andalite, Aximili-Esgarouth-Isthill the Andalite and Marco of the Alien realm."

Everyone just gaped until they started laughing hilariously.

"Why are you laughing? Magic and aliens are real" said Elina.

"WHAT!?!" they yelled.

"You can all do magic-"

"Well, obviously" said Hermione

"We can do magic?" asked Marco at the same time.

"Witch/Muggle!" they yelled.

"Hold it!" yelled Anna, "Alright now-"

The Makers explained about both wars, Andalites and Voldie, Yeerks and Death Eaters. (A/N If you haven't read Animorphs, Harry Potter and Deltora Quest than go read them _than_ red this.)

"So now you're training with us for a whole year though in your realms it's only a month. A week into your training we'll tell the Order of the Over- grown-Roasted-Chicken that you three are fine then a month in we'll Cassie's, Jake's, Rachel's and Tobias's family and put them in the Hork-bajir valley and then two months in we'll rescue Sirius from the veil"

"I have a family?" asked Tobias.

"yeah your mother but she's blind so she gave you to her sister and yes your family won't be safe in a month so we'll get them out before hand even Tom."

"Why won't they be safe?" asked Cassie.

"Blood. You bleed every time you fight all they have to do is collect the blood and do DNA tests that show your families and who you are. Now we sort you and the founder's heirs will be found one in each house: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff you'll get their memories and traits if you don't already have them and they'll be like a guardian of your mind. Ready? Okay. It'll be first names only here. Cassie!" said Serilina holding the sorting hat which had appeared out of nowhere and put it on her head.

*******************8**********************

A/N HEE, HEE, HEE Cliffy! Yes I am that evil! REVIEW!

Bye and REVIEW!


End file.
